


В следующем трюке я пожалею о всех своих жизненных решениях...

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: ...в исполнении Дерека Хейла и восьмидесяти процентов его бровей





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For My Next Trick, I'll Regret All of My Life Choices: a performance by Derek Hale and 80% of his eyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236087) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



Дерек проснулся с жуткой головной болью и замерзшими ногами, что само по себе было странно, потому что оборотни обычно не подвержены такой головной боли, и он спит в носках. Всегда.   
  
Это был своего рода пунктик. Стайлз постоянно выражал недовольство на этот счет, но сам же при этом любил просовывать свои холодные ступни между бедер Дерека, так что жаловаться не имел никакого права.   
  
Он поднял взгляд на небо, и это тоже было ненормально. Дерек готов был поклясться, что в последний раз, когда он был в своем доме, там присутствовал потолок.   
  
Это стало одним из требований, выдвинутых шерифом, когда Дерек начал встречаться с его сыном и пришел на первый официальный ужин знакомства-с-родителями.   
  
Мягко говоря, это было страшно. Все закончилось тем, что шериф сказал ему подстричься, найти работу и обзавестись нормальным домом.   
  
Дерек устроился на работу и купил дом. Вот только так и не подстригся. В основном потому, что Эрика любила перебирать его волосы и грозила тяжкими телесными, если он их сострижет.   
  
И прежде чем вы спросите — нет, он не боялся одну из своих бет. Просто все дело в здоровой дозе уважения к женщинам, способным за пять секунд придумать десять различных способов его помучить. Этому его научила сестра. Это механизм выживания.   
  
Телефон завибрировал в кармане, Дерек медленно вытащил его и приложил к уху.  
  
— Ты где? — в динамике раздался слишком громкий и немного испуганный голос Стайлза. — Я три часа пытаюсь до тебя дозвониться!   
  
Дерек оглядел место своего пребывания, оценил высоту, и да, он находился на чьей-то крыше.   
  
— Я на крыше. Зачем так кричать? — он немного скривился от громкого шума.   
  
— На крыше?   
  
— На крыше.   
  
— Но… на крыше?   
  
— Да, Стайлз, я на крыше.   
  
— На…   
  
— Стайлз, — рыкнул Дерек. Его головная боль с приколами Стайлза сейчас была не согласна.   
  
— Ладно. Так что ты делаешь на крыше?   
  
— Понятия не имею.   
  
— Может быть, это как-то связано с той фишкой про Бэтмена.  
  
— При чем тут Бэ…   
  
— О, хорошо, что ты проснулся.   
  
Кира выглянула из-за края крыши своего дома, помахав Дереку бутылкой апельсинового сока и контейнером с тостами.   
  
— Это Кира? Ты на ее крыше?   
  
— Ты там ржешь, да?   
  
— Нет, — бесстыдно соврал Стайлз.   
  
— Ненавижу тебя. Никогда в жизни больше не подпущу вас с Лидией к своему алкоголю.   
  
— Ложь и клевета, — возразил Стайлз. — А сейчас сиди смирно, сахарный задик, я скоро за тобой приеду. И что бы ты ни делал, не смотри на свои брови.   
  
— Мои брови? Что не так с моими бровями?   
  
Повисло недолгое молчание, а затем на том конце послышались хрипы от едва сдерживаемого смеха.   
  
— Стайлз, что случилось с моими бровями?!  
  
Звонок оборвался, Дерек тут же обернулся к Кире и почти что в ужасе спросил:  
  
— Что не так с моими бровями?   
  
Кира сочувственно улыбнулась и присела рядом с ним.  
  
— У тебя вроде как… практически нет одной.   
  
— У меня что?! — вскрикнул он и сам же скривился от громкости собственного голоса.   
  
Кира погладила его по плечу и вручила один тост.   
  
— Все не так плохо, — она попыталась утешить Дерека улыбкой, а потом глянула на его левую бровь и поморщилась. — На самом деле, могло быть гораздо хуже. У тебя же не вся бровь исчезла, а только… половина.   
  
Дерек хотел было залить слезами апельсиновый сок, но потом решил, что это будет бесполезной тратой продукта, и поскольку мама в свое время учила его быть хорошим гостем, он вместо этого отхлебнул из бутылки.   
  
— Не думаю, что хочу это видеть, — решил он.   
  
Возможно, если просто игнорировать этот факт, все пройдет само собой. Да. Потому что в его случае это всегда срабатывало.   
  
— Наверное, дружище, это к лучшему.   
  
Дерек уныло пережевывал свой тост.   
  
— Слушай, — Кира пихнула его плечом, — я могу одолжить тебе свою бини.   
  
— Мы в Калифорнии. Сейчас июль, — заметил Дерек.   
  
— У тебя нет половины левой брови, — возразила она.   
  
— Точно.   
  
Кира усмехнулась. Вот почему она очень нравилась Дереку. Благодаря ей все звучало не так ужасно.   
  
— Вот почему ты моя любимица, — озвучил он свою мысль.   
  
— Я знаю, — Кира погладила его по плечу. — Эрика однажды даже угрожала мне из-за этого.   
  
Брови Дерека подскочили вверх. Ну… Одна с половиной бровь. Он понятия не имел, что случилось с оставшейся четвертью.   
  
— Правда?   
  
— Да, но я напомнила, что у меня есть катана, и сказала, что она может быть любимицей Стайлза.   
  
— Я думал, что Лидия — любимица Стайлза.   
  
— Нет, Лидия — его лучшая подруга.  
  
— Так ведь Скотт — его лучший друг.   
  
— Нет, Скотт — его бро.   
  
— А, — Дерек нахмурился, — кто тогда Эллисон?   
  
— Подруга по убийству.   
  
— Мне стоит беспокоиться?   
  
— Вряд ли. Вы с Лидией сможете удержать их в узде.   
  
Дерек отпил еще сока и решил оставить беспокойство по этому поводу на потом.  
  
— Кстати, красивый лак, — прокомментировала Кира, кивнув на покрытые блестящим черным лаком ногти на ногах Дерека.   
  
— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил он и запихнул в рот остатки тоста. — Как думаешь, что случилось с моей обувью?   
  
Кира пожала плечами.   
  
— Я только знаю, что ты вскарабкался на крышу и проторчал здесь два часа. Каждый раз, когда я пыталась заставить тебя спуститься, ты отвечал, что не можешь, потому что… цитирую, — Кира резко понизила голос и произнесла: — _«Я сама ночь, я правосудие, я должен приглядывать за городом»_. Это выглядело так прелестно, — хихикнула она.   
  
Дерек всерьез задумался, а не утопиться ли ему в апельсиновом соке.   
  
— Я _убью_ Стайлза.   
  
— Когда ты в последний раз так сказал, вы двое занялись сексом на моем телевизоре. Буквально _на нем_. Там остался отпечаток задницы, — Кира наморщила нос. — Я не позволила Скотту сжечь его только потому, что это вредно для окружающей среды.   
  
Утопиться в апельсиновом соке вмиг оказалось самым лучшим решением.   
  
— Пожалуйста, не занимайтесь больше сексом на моем телевизоре. Или в любой другой части моего дома. Я люблю этот дом. Это очень хороший дом. Пожалуйста, прекрати развращать в нем своего парня, — настойчиво попросила она.   
  
— Я передумал. Ты больше не моя любимица.   
  
— Эрика — любимица Стайлза, но и она не позволит вам заниматься сексом в ее доме.  
  
— Нет, если у нее не будет возможности это заснять, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Дерек. Он уже чертовски устал объяснять Эрике, что постоянные попытки подкупа с целью получения их секс-видео — это ненормально.   
  
Кира густо покраснела до самой шеи и неуклюже начала заваливаться назад.   
  
Дерек вовремя протянул руку и удержал ее за бок, напомнив себе никогда не отпускать Киру и Стайлза одних гулять по улице. Эти двое найдут самый нелепый способ оказаться под колесами. Даже детской коляски.   
  
— Знаешь, что. Пойду-ка я принесу тебе бини.   
  
Дерек остался сидеть на крыше, дожевывая еще один кусочек тоста и терпеливо ожидая, пока пройдет головная боль и Кира принесет свою шапку.   
  
К тому моменту, когда вернулась Кира с бини с изображением Бэтмена в руках и невинной улыбкой на лице, головная боль у Дерека прошла, и он с легкостью мог расслышать джип Стайлза примерно в трех кварталах от них. Как этой штуке удавалось оставаться на ходу, он понятия не имел, но подозревал, что к этому причастна черная магия.   
  
— Похоже, что твой прекрасный принц на подходе, — Кира кивнула на приближающуюся машину. Стайлз на всей скорости мчался по дороге, практически высунув голову из окна.   
  
— Если ты назовешь так Стайлза при нем, то я расскажу Скотту кое о чем.   
  
— Ты же поклялся, что не сделаешь этого, — Кира задохнулась от возмущения.   
  
— Рискни, Юкимура, — сощурился Дерек.   
  
Кира захихикала, наверное, из-за вида его бровей в этот момент.   
  
— Я не могу воспринимать тебя серьезно без привычной игры бровями. Как будто ты разом лишился всей своей индивидуальности.   
  
— Почему мы вообще дружим?   
  
— Потому что остальные твои друзья подлее меня.   
  
— И то правда, — с легкостью согласился он.   
  
— Дерек! — крикнул Стайлз, припарковав свой джип наполовину на дороге, наполовину на тротуаре перед домом Киры.   
  
Дерек передал ей контейнер с бутылкой и чмокнул ее в щеку.   
  
— Спасибо за завтрак.   
  
— На здоровье, — просияла Кира. — А теперь иди к своему парню и, пожалуйста, не занимайтесь сексом на моей собственности, а то я вызову шерифа.   
  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, — зыркнул на нее Дерек.   
  
Она пожала плечами и улыбнулась своей слащавой _дьявольской_ улыбкой:  
  
— Рискни, Хейл.   
  
Дерек зыркнул на нее еще злее, а потом спрыгнул с крыши и кувыркнулся в воздухе, поставив точку в их разговоре. Если уж проигрывать, то делать это нужно со стилем и грацией.   
  
(Правда заключалась в том, что в раннем детстве Дерек жутко боялся лестниц — не спрашивайте, — так что тетушка Мэй научила его делать сальто, чтобы не касаться противной лестницы. Долгое время маленький Дерек мог спуститься откуда-либо только так. Похоже, с легким похмельем временами возвращалась и эта привычка.)   
  
— Дер, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз, порхая над ним и прощупывая его в поисках возможных травм даже при том, что Дерек был оборотнем. Оборотнем с придурковатым бойфрендом.   
  
— Я в порядке.   
  
— Это хорошо, — выдохнул Стайлз, — это значит, что я могу поржать над твоими бровями, — он стянул шапку с головы Дерека и на короткое время уставился в его лицо со смесью ужаса и веселья, прежде чем согнуться в припадке истерического смеха.   
  
— Ох, чувак, рассказ Эрики не передавал всей картины. Так, замри. Мне нужно показать это Коре.   
  
Стайлз вытащил из кармана телефон и направил камеру на Дерека.   
  
— Только сделай это, и никаких тебе минетов на целый месяц, — предупредил Хейл.   
  
Сработала вспышка. Дерек зарычал.  
  
— Это стоит того, — хохотнул Стайлз, что-то быстро сделал в своем телефоне и закинул его в машину.  
  
— Почему мы вообще встречаемся?   
  
Стайлз покрутил ручку приемника, настроив волну на станцию музыки восьмидесятых, и если бы Дерек не знал его лучше, мог бы подумать, что Стайлз пытался помочь ему чувствовать себя получше.   
  
— Понятия не имею. Возможно, причина в совместном поедании спиральной картошки, минетах, любви или еще в чем-то таком.   
  
— Что-то вроде того, наверное, — фыркнул Дерек и откинулся на спинку кресла.   
  
Стайлз завел машину и тронулся с места, плавно выезжая на дорогу.   
  
Дерек вздохнул и закрыл глаза.   
  
— Ты знаешь, что случилось с моими бровями?   
  
— Ага, Эрика прислала мне видео.   
  
— Почему ты меня пьяного оставил с ней наедине? — упрекнул Дерек.   
  
— В свою защиту скажу, что с тобой еще был Бойд. И Скотт. По идее, все это должно было стать пьяной вечеринкой вервольфоединения. Я не виноват, что в твоей стае полно ненормальных.   
  
Дерек схватил с приборной панели телефон Стайлза.   
  
— В зеркале у тебя ненормальный, — буркнул он.   
  
Стайлз, как всегда, посмеялся над Дереком, но потянулся и взял его за руку.   
  
— Кажется, отсутствие возможности поиграть бровями сказывается на уровне твоей дерзости.   
  
— Ты совершенно не смешной.   
  
— Я истерически смешной, — возразил Стайлз и сжал его руку, сверкнув беспечной счастливой улыбкой.   
  
Сердце Дерека начало творить причудливые выкрутасы. На манер тех, которые некогда побудили его пригласить Стайлза на свидание. Которые подстегнули его предложить съехаться. Те причудливые выкрутасы, побудившие Дерека купить кольцо, которое он спрятал за учебниками по истории в их доме.   
  
Он сосредоточился на телефоне и, разблокировав экран, открыл видео.   
  
Изображение дрогнуло. На экране появился стол Эрики, заставленный огромным количеством пустых шотов, и сидящий за ним Дерек, бездумно поглаживающий свои брови.   
  
— Ты любишь свои брови, — констатировала Эрика.   
  
Пьяный!Дерек согласно хмыкнул и кивнул.  
  
— Да, они такие мягкие.   
  
— Слишком громкое заявление, — хихикнула Эрика.   
  
— Я люблю свои брови. Благодаря им, всякие поганцы держатся подальше от меня.   
  
— Ты любишь свои брови больше, чем Поп-Тартс? — поинтересовалась она настойчиво, будто это имело первостепенное значение.   
  
— Ага.   
  
— Ты любишь свои брови больше своей кожанки?   
  
Пьяный!Дерек немного нахмурился, но затем уверенно кивнул:  
  
— Да.   
  
— Ты любишь свои брови больше _Стайлза_?   
  
Пьяный!Дерек в кадре поперхнулся воздухом и яростно замотал головой:  
  
— Нет. Нет, нет и нет. Я люблю Стайлза… вот так, — Дерек раскинул руки в стороны так широко, как только мог, и случайно пробил дыру в микроволновке.   
  
Эрика взорвалась громким неконтролируемым смехом, и Дерек посмотрел на нее так, словно кто-то отобрал у него все конфетки.   
  
— Я… я докажу. Точно! Скотт! Тащи сюда бритву, я сбрею свои брови!   
  
Появившийся в кадре Скотт практически приземлился на колени Дерека.   
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ради любви!   
  
Скотт округлил глаза и закивал:  
  
— За любовь! — прокричал он и исчез из кадра, потащив Дерека за собой.   
  
Последнее, что Дерек услышал перед тем, как экран померк, это тихие слова Эрики: _«Боже мой, Стайлз убьет меня»_ , а затем ее же громкий крик: _«Бойд! Пакуй чемоданы! Мы переезжаем в Аргентину! Поедем разучивать танго!»._   
  
Видео закончилось, а Дерек, скорее всего, густо покраснел и совершенно точно пожалел о всех своих жизненных решениях. Просто… обо всех. В общем.   
  
— Мне это показалось милым, — с улыбкой сказал Стайлз.   
  
Дерек вздохнул и снова откинулся на спинку кресла.   
  
Стайлз дождался следующего красного сигнала светофора и наклонился, успокаивающе поцеловав Дерека в щеку.   
  
— А что с моей обувью?   
  
— Похоже, ты нашел мертвую белку и решил устроить ей обряд погребения викингов, так что использовал свой ботинок в качестве крошечной ладьи, — Стайлз фыркнул. — А потом ты решил, что оставшийся один ботинок выглядит слишком одиноким и забросил его куда-то на дерево. Его еще можно попытаться найти.   
  
Дерек кивнул, потому что, конечно, все так и было. Он никогда в жизни больше не будет пить.   
  
— А это, я так подозреваю, работа Эрики? — Дерек пошевелил пальцами ног.   
  
— Айзека, если честно. Он прислал мне фотоотчет о процессе и сказал, что подобрал тон в цвет твоей души.   
  
Дерек вздохнул так, как только мог вздохнуть человек, сытый по горло всеми своими неудачными решениями.   
  
— Я от них всех отрекусь.   
  
Стайлз фыркнул и повернул в противоположную от их дома сторону.  
  
— Ты не туда едешь.   
  
— Нет, я еду правильно.   
  
— Это не дорога к дому.   
  
— А мы едем не домой. — Дерек вскинул брови в немом вопросе, и Стайлз засмеялся. — Тебе нужно нормально позавтракать. Мы едем в ту кафешку, которая тебе нравится.   
  
— На Седьмой улице?   
  
— Именно.   
  
— Но ты ненавидишь это место, — заметил Дерек.   
  
— Но ты любишь это место, — ответил Стайлз, словно это было проще простого.   
  
Дерек изогнул губы в улыбке, и в уголках глаз собрались морщинки, потому что гляньте-ка, какой заботливый у него парень.  
  
Он сжал пальцы Стайлза и немного самодовольно улыбнулся:  
  
— Ты любишь меня.   
  
— Мы вместе уже три года. Мне казалось, что это уже устаревшие новости.   
  
Дерек пожал плечами, продолжая предаваться тихому счастью и самодовольству.   
  
— Ты идиот, — указал Стайлз, паркуясь прямо перед маленьким ресторанчиком, а потом наклонился и громко чмокнул своего парня в губы.   
  
— Я не могу пойти туда босым.   
  
Стайлз обернулся назад и, достав с заднего сиденья пару кислотно-зеленых шлепанцев, передал их Дереку.   
  
— Я смотрю, тебя все это здорово веселит, правда?   
  
— То, что я тебя люблю, совсем не означает, что я не могу немного поиздеваться над своим милым идиотом, — Стайлз улыбнулся широко и совершенно бессовестно.   
  
Дерек бы проявил недовольство, правда, но его слишком сильно отвлекло неожиданно повторившееся касание нежных губ Стайлза, буквально волнами излучающего счастье и любовь.   
  
Так что на этот раз можно его простить, наверное.


End file.
